True Courage
by Eveline2
Summary: One puppy-like wish that led him to a strange goblin territory. He doesn't have enough time before everything starts falling apart!


                                                Introduction:

          This is just a very common short story, and please excuse my inexperience on writing!

Author's notes:

This was probably my first story written. It is short as obviously presented, but it is certainly a lot fun to read. Please don't complain about the grammar, spelling mistakes I've made. Hey, it's good enough for a 6th grader, isn't it? (I actually wrote this for a Narrative Story Writing project!)

************

True Courage

"Popcorn, stay home and behave, okay?" a female voice ordered. My name is Popcorn, and I am

having the worst time ever! My little master Sammy had just gone to his grandma's place, and left me with his so called "benevolent", but also more of over-protective parents. Yet, the Johnson couple had made a decision of going to a business party. (Late at night.)

"You better go to bed soon instead of getting yourself into trouble!" exhorted Mr. Johnson tartly, and looked into my brown pupils with his blue ones while scratching my long, and golden fur. I wanted to exclaim "no", but what actually came out was series of vigorous barks, meaning a fallacious "yes".

The two adults opened the door, and almost immediately, slammed it shut. _How is it ever possible for a Golden Retriever to survive without any exercises for a day?_ I complained with a growl.

Left with no choices, I trotted toward the stairs. Lazily with attempt, my legs began climbing the steps without my mind directing it to. Finally, I reached the door to Sammy's room, and trotted toward my alabaster pillow, which I call a bed. I tried forcing my brain into relaxation, but somehow, it refused. The brown eyes told me that there was something that I had to see. As I tilted my head to look at the tip of the flabby cushion, a few embroidered words caught my attention. I read them out in puppy language, "Make a wish"

"Okay, I'll make a wish!" I chuckled with sarcasm in my voice. "I wish that there would be some kind of friendly creatures surrounding me at this very moment!" I wasn't surprised when nothing happened. But when I opened my eyes again, I could no longer feel the fluffiness below me, nor could I smell the odor of Sammy's tennis shoes. Instead, I was somehow in a pandemonium busted full with tremendous amounts of noise.

"Ah-ha!" a squeaky voice rung. "Boss, got another one!" I quickly steadied my legs and wobbly stood up to face the short strange creature, which I would categorize as a goblin with long and tangled fur.

"Where am I?" I asked with a quiver of fear, taking a step back. I guess it was because of my immature expression, that the strange looking thing leaned over to me as if trying not to be heard, and whispered something that I couldn't understand entirely. He mentioned about a project that they were working on and something about capturing people. I suddenly had a hunch that something wasn't right.

"What on the earth are you doing Minihead?" a rough voice hoarse out, emerging through a cloud-like door. There, stood an enormous creature with ears sticking out, and a pair of gigantic, expressionless, and worst of all-terrifying eyes.

"Ehhh…" the smaller one started off stammering. "I was just…"

"Oh shut up, and take him to the cell with the other dogs! We'll be operating in an hour!" ordered the newcomer rudely. Minihead nodded with obedience, and bowed to show respect.

I was deeply immersed into pondering about the whole incident, that it wasn't until I tripped over something, did I realize that I was being led into a corridor by the goblin.  I quickly came to a halt when Minihead opened a ragged door, and pushed me in. He then slammed it shut, and went away. I was just about to ask for an explanation of why I was placed in there until I saw a large group of dogs like me with direful expressions of their faces. As if reading my mind, one of them who had black, and shimmering fur said, "Okay newcomer, let me explain this whole mess!" When I looked at him with a confused expression, her went on. "As I would've guessed already, you made a with to the special cushion, like all of us here did, hoping to get it granted. But instead of getting them granted, you got sent over here. As to how, none of us knows. However, we do know that the goblins will be forcing us-dogs to attack our beloved masters, and take over the earth. And worst of all, they'll be doing it on the very next hour," he said pointing to an old grandfather clock. 

When I had finally gotten a chance to breathe, and swallow down all the information, I looked at everyone else, who was sighing with fear. _What? Taking over the earth? Killing Sammy, and all the other human? _I exclaimed within myself. _Am I having trouble hearing? No way this is the truth! I...I only made a puppy-like wish, not a real one… Oh Sammy, what am I suppose to do? In one hour, we're all going to be in trouble. _Tears were in my eyes by now; they were the tears of fear and desperation.

_Think before you make decisions Popcorn, and then believe in yourself! _It didn't take me long to figure out that the instructions belonged to my young master Sammy. (I always imagine him being with me when I'm in some kind of trouble.) _Okay,_ I ordered myself, _Sammy's right, you've got to calm down and think!_

"As I said," the other dog continued, interrupting my thought, "the only way to save us and the world is to get into the secret lab of the goblins and push down a read button on the yellow machine which would send us home immediately, and then explode this place right after it."

When I had finally understood him, I straightened myself, and started digging into my wits. Secret lab…button…running…attention… The words were swimming crazily in my head, but I just couldn't reach and grab them! Then all of a sudden, there was a silent click in my dog brain. I jumped up and down, agitated, and quietly told my new partners about my plan. Everyone was excited now, and it didn't take long before the plan was finished.

"Please!" one of the Golden Retrievers bawled out, "My stomachache is killing me!" Footsteps neared, and the door was soon opened. A small goblin appeared.

"I'll take you to …" Before he could finish, different varieties of dogs leapt out in different directions, trampling over the tiny goblin who opened the door, and distracting the other goblin guards. Then, the next thing I knew, I was running with all my might toward the other end of the corridor. When I finally spotted the secret lab, I realized that the mad goblins were firing their machine guns while chasing me. _How am I supposed to open the door of the lab though?_ I asked myself desperately when noticed the only entrance to the room was shut.

Just when I was about to die because of fear, the door was miraculously opened. A medium-sized goblin came out, but before he could even see me, my body was already barged into the room. Meanwhile, I reminded myself that the consequence might be me getting killed for rebelling. But luckily, courage filled my body immediately, forcing it to go on.

Finally, I reached the yellow machine, and let out a sigh of relief. I trembled top-to-bottom as my paw neared the red button. _Don't hesitate!_ I ordered myself, and pushed the button hard. Suddenly, everything started to blur, and then I heard a loud "bang".

"Popcorn, wake up!" a childish voice rung. I opened my eyelids that seemed to weigh a ton and saw a blond figure with blue pupils.

"Oh Sammy!" I exclaimed in a bark pushing my master onto the ground. "You have no ideas how glad I am to see you!"

******************************************************

I am terribly sorry if you did not like the story since it might have been a little two childish for you. Anyway, please do not be dejected, because my other novels are much better.

**Prologue to Street Magic**

**Powers from the innocents**


End file.
